


Shopping Adventures

by sspaz1000



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Other, Shopping, friends hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Deeks and Callen have a bonding moment.
Relationships: G Callen & Marty Deeks
Kudos: 4





	Shopping Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Dec. 12th, 2015.
> 
> Still just working on bringing all my works to Ao3.
> 
> Assuming set in season 7. 
> 
> Based on prompt from [RunAway Tales](http://runaway_tales.livejournal.com/profile) Vanilla 1: Shopping
> 
> Also pretty sure it was unbeta'd.

Deeks and Callen were standing by the fountain at The Grove.

“Can you believe our ladybirds convinced us to go shopping?” asked Deeks.

“Nope. I think I’m more ashamed that we fell for it.” said Callen.

“Those two together we’ll be here for hours.” nodded Deeks.

“Why don’t we grab a beer at the BBQ place?” said Callen.

“Woah?" exclaimed Deeks.

"What?" said Callen, giving his infamous look.

"Wait just a minute, so now you definitely want to hang out with me?” retorted Deeks.

“I told you before my schedule was busy.” said Callen. He starts to walk in the direction of the restaurant. “You coming or not?”

Deeks grinned, “Right behind you.” He sent a text to Kensi letting her and Talia know that the boys were bonding over drinks and they could take their good old time shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m just playing in CBS’s sandbox. They own the characters and stuff.


End file.
